Simulation games, often in the form of graphics-based computer-implemented instructions stored on one or more non-transitory computer-readable mediums have evolved significantly. Modern simulation games and programs employ dazzling three-dimensional color images, and many offer elaborate storylines with sophisticated playing strategies. Further, increased processing power and network speeds have aided in the development and deployment of accurate physics engines that can mimic or at least better represent physical movements such of those of athletes. As a result, the popularity of simulation and role-playing programs increased dramatically the last few years.